Eriol y Tomoyo
by lizzy-86
Summary: dos familias,el amor,el odio,un engaño,la muerte de un ser querido esto y mas se tendran que enfrentar una pareja para que sus familias acepten su amor mal summary pero ya tengo el 2do cap!
1. Chapter 1

La familia daudoji era una de las familias magas mas prestigiosas de toda Inglaterra aunque provenían de Japón ya tenían asentados mas de 200 años ahí (osea sus antepasados),los que conformaban los daudoji eran _Ichikawa _daudoji el padre,** Ayame **daudoji la madre y tomoyo daudoji la primogénita y única hija ,tenían parientes en Japón eran los kinomoto eran fujitaka kinomoto el padre,touya el hijo mayor ( protector de sakura y tomoyo )y sakura la pequeña de la familia kinomoto, su madre había muerto en circunstancia muy extrañas en una fiesta que ofrecía la famila daudoji encontraron a nadeisko tirada en el piso y a Iván hiraguisawa a un lado de ella y se le culpo de la muerte de nadeisko como la familia hiraguizawa estaba invitada presencio esto y después de tratar de convencer a las 2 familias de que Iván no había sido el asesino rompió amistades con ellas y se declararon enemigas, esto sucedió cuando sakura y tomoyo tenían apenas 1 año de edad

**15años después...**

Tomoyo! Se escuchaba una voz enérgica en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra

Sakura! Cuanto tiempo sin verte

Ya es un año primita

Y que hiciste todo ese año?

Que no hice jeje

Srita tomoyo

James que gusto en verte (abrazo a su papa con mucha fuerza) y mis papas no vinieron?

No srita se quedaron ya que habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para ud

Saben que no me gusta eso me da pena

Ay tommy sabes que con tu madre no se puede

Ya se sakura que remedio bueno veámonos a casa

Salieron del aeropuerto observados por unos ojos ámbar

Sahoran vamonos ya! Le decía un joven de ojos azul zafiro

Eriol espera que e visto a un ángel de verdad

Vamos sahoran eso dices de todas y además aquí va a haber demasiadas y acuérdate de que solo vamos a estar libres el fin de semana ya que el lunes empezamos la escuela en howlinn

Es verdad otro año más

Bueno vamos ya que Henry esta esperando afuera con el auto y mis padres nos esperan en casa y no les gusta esperar

Vamonos ,pero esa joven en verdad era muy hermosa ojala y la vuelva a ver

Ojala sahoran ojala

En el trayecto del aeropuerto a la mansión hiraguisawa sahoran le comento a eriol

Eriol q crees habrá una fiesta y tenemos que ir

O si en donde?

En la mansion daudoji

Como se te ocurre claro que no vamos a ir son nuestros enemigos

Si pero será una fiesta de disfraces y la invitación es para todos ya sabes que ellos son muy "amigables"

Eso si, bueno entonces hay que conseguir el disfraz y vemos como nos escapamos hoy en la noche ok

Bueno entonces será hoy en la noche en el pasillo que esta entre tu habitación y la mía ok

Alas 11

Perfecto

Asi siguieron platicando los 2 jóvenes dirigiéndose a la mansión hiraguisawa

**Continuara...**

**Helloito ahhhh sorry por no subir pronto prometo subir un cap mas sis si cambie nombre pero esq le dare otro giro mas y si si se q la mama de tommy es sonomi pero ahí es el giro q le dare eso sera uno de los problemas q pasara la pobre de tommy weno nos vemos Lizzy-86**


	2. La FiEsTa

Buenos dias jóvenes

Buenos dias jonomy contesto eriol con una sonrisa

Su padre le espera en la biblioteca

Ok sahoran vete a instalar y yo voy con mi padre y en un momento te alcanzo

Muy bien , jonomy me podrias guiar hasta mi habitación

Con gusto joven sahoran

Asi sahoran subio las escaleras y subio a la habitación

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

Buenos dias padre

Buenos dias eriol y dime q tal te fue en tu viaje

Muy bein papa Venecia sigue igual de hermosa

Que bien que te gusto, en eso sono el telefono celular de Eavan el padre de eriol

Me disculpas hijo tengo q contestar

Esta bien padre

**En la habitación de sahoran**

Mientras acomodaba su ropa en la gavetas y en el closet pensaba en cierta joven q miro en el aeropuerto

Dios q hermosa era porq pienso en ella si ni la conozco pero esos ojos y su sonrisa y…

En eso escucho q llamaban ala puerta

Adelante

Con quien hablabas

Con nadie

Te escuche hablar sahoran

Lo que pasa es que estaba recordando al ángel q mire en el aeropuerto

Cual algel ,sahoran estas delirando ademas asi les dices a todas

Pero esta si era de vdd

Si claro, haber como era

-cerro los ojos- pues no mul alta como de 1.65 , piel blanca , delgada, cabello castaño pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron sus hojos esos hojos verde esmeralda en realidad era perfecta –esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-

Valla que te fletaron esta vez –sonriendo-

Pues noce pero creo q no la volveré a ver

Porque lo dices

Porque estaba en el aeropuerto y no voy a buscarla por toda Inglaterra de casa en casa preguntando disculpe aquí vive una joven que es realmente hermosa de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño no verdad

Jajajajaj hay sahoran creo q tienes razón no la volveras a ver

Bueno haber busquemos los disfraces

Claro vamos de compras

**En el centro comercial...**

Haber sahoran creo q este de de leon te queda perfecto

Eriol no me voy a ver nada

De eso se trata

Ahhh entonces porque vas a llevarte ese de principe mata dragones

Este… porque tiene antifaz

Mmmmmm pues no me voy a llevar ese de dragon busquemos unos parecido al tuyo

Esta bien

Asi escogieron uno de principe pero muy diferente al de eriol este era verde con dorado y el de eriol azul con plata se fueron los 2 a otra tienda a comprar alguna cos apara q no sospecharan que se hiban a escapar en la noche

**De regreso a la mansión hiraguisawa...**

Ya llegamos

Que bueno jóvenes-se les acerco la ama de llaves-

Jonomy mmm ya esta la cena?

Asi es jóvenes haber denme eso para q se los suban a sus habitaciones y cenen

No!... –contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo-

asi esta bien esque me quiero bañar antes de cenar –dijo un eriol un poco nervioso-

Este y yo quiero acomodarlo ya sabes no quiero hacer mucho tiradero e la habitación

Bueno-arqueo una ceja ante las explicaciones de los 2 jovenes-si asi lo desean

Se retiro y se fue a la cocina

Fiu de la que nos salvamos-dijo eriol-

Yase tu ama de llaves es muy persuasiva

Jajaja si ya lo se cuando era pequeño siempre me cachaba en mis travesuras

Pues ojala que hoy no porque si no se nos arma

Yac

Asi los 2 subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cenaron

Bueno jonomy nosotros saldremos esta noche a las discos y llegaremos tarde

Muy bien joven

Asi los 2 subieron a ponerse ropa para salir y se encontraron en el pasillo como habían quedado y salieron apresuradamente casi como ladrones para q no les vieran los paquetes que llevaban en las manos

**Mientras en la casa de lo daudoji unas horas antes...**

Mama no quiero ponerme este traje es muy raro

Peor hija es de cleopatra y se te vera muy hermoso

Noo no quiero mejor me pongo este no crees?-decia refiriendoce a un traje de un angel-

No tomoyo este y ya

No quiero no me vas a obligar a ponermelo

No me hables asi soy tu madre

No lo eres , mi mama murio cuando yo era una bebe te quiero mucho si pero no trates de imponerme tu voluntad porque no lo vas lograr

Esta bien-dijo seria- ponte el que quieras

No te pongas asi yo….

Basta tomoyo tengo que ir a arreglarme

Esta bien

Que paso –dijo una hermosa joven de ojos verdes entrando a la habitación de la amatista-

Pues que queria que me pusiera este traje y le dije que no y después sin querer salio lo de mi mama y pues creo que se molesto porque le dije que no era mi mama q no me impondría su voluntad

Ahh pues no creo que sea para tanto ,oyes y que traje te pondras?

Pues noc-sonrio-solo se que el de cleopatra no jejej

Haber te ayudo mmmm este esta bonito

El del hada?

Pues Si esta precioso yo pense que era un angel solo ponte tus alpargatas y ya

Mmm ok y tu

Pues me pensaba poner el de ninfa?

Mmmm que te parece si pones el del angel

Pero esque me da pena es muy vistoso

Ay sakura pontelo anda vamos a arreglarnos

Ok asi trancurrieron 3 horas y eran las 10 en punto y las 2 estaba realmente hermosas

Valla sakura te ves muy bonita te keda perfectamente ese traje-el vestido de sakura era como el de sta barbie peor en otros colores lo dorado en color beige y lo azul en rosa y sin el arpa members. el de tomoyo como el de drew barrymore en por siempre cenicienta en la parte en donde va al baile pero con el cabelo suelto y liso en realidad parecia un angel este es una pagina en donde apreciaran el vestido no te quedas atrás

Bueno bajemos a la fiesta si nos se nos arma

Salieron cuando iban bajando todas las miradas se posaron en ellas 2 cuando estaban abajo saludaron a todo mundo

Buenas noches señorita tomoyo le hacia reverencia y le besaba la mano

Buenas noches le dedicaba una sonrisa

Señorita sakura tan linda como siempre

Grasias señor akisumi

Asi pasaron uno sminutos y tiempo después entraron sahoran y eriol con sus antifaces y tiempo después e los quitaron y los dejaron encima de una mesa ya que nadie los trai apuestos asi que sin ellos no llamrian la atención

Ay eriol noc porque se llama fiesta de disfraces si no traes el antifaz

Pues noc sahoran pero ven vamos abailar

Estas loco yo no bailare contigo eres hombre prefiero buscar a una dama –sonrio-

Sahoran no hablo de bailar contigo no eres mi tipo yo me referia a buscar con quien bailar-sonrio –

Ahhh ok bueno pues adentrémonos y busquemos

Asi se paseaban de aquí por alla y saludando pero no les interesaba nadie hasta que eriol quedo impactado y no se movia habi avisto a la criatura mas bella y delicada platicando animadamente con un joven cuando de repente sahoran lo distrajo

Eit eit que miras dime

Ehhh?' disculpa

Que que es lo que miras

Pues a un joven muy hermosa que esta por…. Bueno estaba alla-señalo –pero me distrajiste y la perdi de vista

Ahhhhh ok pues vamos a buscarla

Asi se encaminaron hasta que la vio bailar con el mismo joven que la había visto platicar cuando termino la pieza ella se dirigio al baño y el la siguio pero n la alcanzo asi que el tmb entro al baño de hombres y cuando entro descubrió que al baño solo lo dividía una pecera quedo maravillado con la estructura de los corales y los peces cuando se agacho y en medio de un coral vio a un ojo amatista y se paro de inmediato y ahí la vio y ella le sonrió el también asi los dos empezaron a coquetear hasta que el puso sus labios en sobre el cristal de la pecera y ella solo sonreía y se movia de lugar y el se movía hacia donde ella y volvía a poner sus labios sobre el cristal y cuando ella estaba decidida a poner sus labios sobre el cristal entro sahoran y ella solo se despego y sonrió entonces entro una mujer y ella salio con ella

Quie era ella eriol?

Noc pero ahora lo sabremos –salio de inmediato del baño y sahoran lo sigio-

Cuando salieron el la buscaba con la mirada hasta que la encontro con unos hombres ya mayores y no la perdía de vista y miro como tiempo después se retiraba y miraba como si buscaras a alguien hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió el se acerco a ella

Hola

Hola

Eres un angel?

en ese momento se acercaba sahoran – estas loco como se te ocurre preguntarle eso va a creer que estas loco

Jajaja –los os voltearon a ver porque se reia la joven-

No soy un angel soy un hada mi amiga si es un angel

Como?'-dijieron los dos confundidos-

Esta fiesta es de disfraces y mi disfraz es de un hada miren ella es mi amiga , sakura ven

Se acerco una joven muy hermosa

Dime –pero no termino la frase porque se sintio observada- hola –sonrio-

Sahoran se quedo anonadado prque se trataba de la misma joven que miro en el aeropuerto.

Hola señorita entonces el angel es usted?

Asi es, y ustedes son?

Ahhh pues los dos somos principes -contesto eriol-

Yo no me referia a sus nombre-dijo sakura-

Ahhh bueno el es eriol y yo soy sahoran y ustedes

Ahhh pues yo soy sakura y ella es tomoyo

Mucho gusto

Igualmente

Dijieron los 4

Estaban platicando cuando eriol le ofrecio su brazo a tomoyo esta sonrio y agarro su brazo

Si nos disculpan quiero platicar un poco mas con esta joven-dijo eriol a sakura y a sahoran y le cerro el ojo a este –

Asi sahora sonrio y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo eran dobles osea que queria estar solo con tomoyo y lo queria dejar solo a el con sakura.

Y dime sakura a que es lo que mas te gusta hacer

Pues salir y pasear, ir al cine en fin soy como casi todas las mujeres

No no eres igual eres especial –sonrio de manera seductora-

Ohhh grasias-se tiñeron sus mejillas de rosado-

En el balcon con tomoyo y eriol…

Y dime hermosa hada me as encantando con alguno de tus polvos magicos

Como?

Si porque no puedo dejar de verte me as encantado

Yo…-se sonrojo-

El le agarra la mano - Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto.

El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo-le dice tomoyo-

¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?-le contesta el-

Los labios del peregrino son para rezar eriol

¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido

El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas-sonrie y al mismo tiempo le contesta tomoyo-

Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. –se ahcerco a ella y la besa

El beso duro unos segundos

En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado-sonriendo-

¿Del pecado de mis labios? –sonrio tambien- Entonces devuélveme mi pecado-torno a besarla de nuevo-

En eso fueron interrumpidos

Señorita que si no va a tocar su lira?

Si diles que en un momento estare lista-sonrio-

Entonces eres artista?-pregunto con curiosidad-

Pues se podria decir que si ven vamos-lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia adentro de la casa-

Se encontraron con sahoran y sakura y tomoyo se dirigio a sakura

Sakura tengo q tocar la lira y quería pedirte un favor

Dime –contesto sakura-

Bueno quiero que te quedes acompañando a eriol mientras me desocupo

Esta bien note preocupes te veremos desde aquí

Ok, bueno se quedan en compañía de sakura y en un momento vuelvo con ustedes

Esta bien-dijo sahoran-

De acuerdo , y dime mi querida hada aparte de encantarme tocas la lyra?

Asi es pero…

Señorita la esperan-interrumpió una sirviente-

Ohh ya voy esperen aquí-asi salio tomoyo y se dirigio al pie de la escalera subio unos cuentos escalones y saco un pequeño dije en forma de llave y cerro los ojos…y aparecio una insignia de bajo de sus pies con una media luna y estrellas ella estendio su mano y la llave se levito

Llave que guardas los poderes de noche y de las estrellas muestra tu verdadera forma ante tomoyo quien asepto esta mision contigo liberate!...

De repente el pequeño dije era un cetro con una media luna acostada y en medio una estrella de cristal –miren esta imagen para que se den una idea http/ levanto su cetro y este brillo y tomoyo dijo-Lyra! Y el cetro se convirtió en una lyra de cristal y sus cuerdas eran doradas entonces ella sonrio

Oyes ella tiene magia?-pregunto un desconcertado eriol-

Asi es –contesto sakura-

Sahoran solo que callado y siguió observando

Tomoyo empezo a tocar y todos se relajaron con la melodía –bajen la cancion de Saint seiya-requiem de cuerdas de mime, no la escuchen toda weno los ultimos egundos no porque esa parte ira mas adelante-

Asi tomoyo toco los ultimos acordes y abrio los ojos y se ecucarn los aplausos de todos

levito su lyra Cetro! Y se convirtió en el cetro y después extendio su mano y el cetro volvio a ser el dije ella lo guardo y bajo y se dirigio hacia eriol,sakura y sahoran

como estuve?

Estupenda-contesto eriol-

Muy bien tommy –dijo sakura-

Bien-contesto sahoran-

Señorita su madre la busca

Disculpen tengo q ir compermiso

Propio-quedaron desconcertados eriol y sahoran-

Madre que no vino atrabajar aquí solamente?-pregunto eriol-

Nooo claro que no-sonrio sakura-

Entonces es señorita de famila-penso eriol-

Dime quien es porfavor necesito hablar con sus padres

Esta bien son aquellos quee stan arriba en la escalera ahhh mira ahí llega tomoyo

Esos son daudoji?-dijo desconcertado-

Asi es ella es tomoyo daudoji

No puede ser mi unico amor es mi enemigo

Enemigo? Osea que tu eres un… un..

Asi es un hiraguizawa-termino eriol-

Pero que te pasa-pregunto sahoran-

No puede ser –puso su mano en sus labios-

Que no puede ser-dijo sahoran-

Yo soy sakura kinomoto tu tio mato a mi madre y después a la de tomoyo

Eso no es verdad

Claro que si y compermiso no puedo seguir aquí –se fue enseguida-

Tomoyo estaba con sus padres y obserbaba que sakura se fue de ahí casi corriendo pero no le tomo mucha importancia de repente llego sakura

Tomoyo tengo que hablar contigo

Dime sakura

Aquí no

Porque ?

Porque no quiero que escuchen tus padres

Ok ven vamos para aca –se dirigieron a otro extremo de la escalera-

Sabes quienes ese joven-señalo a eriol-

Si es eriol –lo observaba y le sonreia pero eriol solo la miraba serio ella dirigio su mira a sakura- que pasa sakura

Si es eriol peor tambien es un hiraguisawa tu enemigo y el mio tambien,su tio mato a nuestras madres

Tomoyo solo abrio los ojos y voltio a verlo negaba con la cabeza eriol tambien la obserbaba

Eriol que pasa porque se fue corriendo sakura y dijo eso de tu tio

Porque hubo un malentendido y su famila y por ende ella son mis enemigos

Pero que dices-dijo desconcertado sahoran-

Lo que oyes –dirigio su vista hacia tomoyo-

Ella es un daudoji

El es un hiraguizawa mi enemigo…

Eriol y sahoran salieron de la casa , no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a tomoyo

Esta solo lo observo y dijo casi en un susurro

Porque es asi el destino porque mi único amor, es nacido de mi único odio¡Demasiado pronto le vi sin conocerle, y demasiado tarde le he conocido¡Porque es asi el amor que tenga que amar a un aborrecido adversario!…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que nada ccs no me pertenece y e agarrado algunos dialogo de romeo y Julieta.**

**Aaaahhhhhhh por fin pude hacer un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, para mi esta perfecta y mas por la pareja de t & e es mi favorita, ahora si no se van a quejar de que es cortita por que son casi 26 paginas , grasias por los reviews a, Basileia Daudojiu stoy de acuerdo contigo es la mejor pareja aquí te cumplo con el cap, ¬¬ grasias por tus observaciones y claro que no me enojo, Shami aquí esta el segundo cap grasias, ceci-usui grasias por pensar eso del fic y si esta medio enredoso jejejej, y por ultimo al primer review que recibi Naru asi es romeo y Julieta pero le dare otro aire pero… los matare como en la historia original? Pues no se los dire muahhhhhhhhhh! Q mala soy Tendran que que leer para averiguarlo … dejen reviews porfas para poder continuarlo ,besos**

**Lizzy-86**


End file.
